Una Pelicula De Un Pollo
by TotoElPollo
Summary: Una serie de sucesos que ocurrieron al terminar "Otra Película De Huevos y un Pollo". Toto y sus amigos deberán enfrentar mas problemas de los que tuvieron en su aventura pasada, mantiene una serie de bromas de doble sentido no dañinas para el género infantil.
1. Inicio

**Hola, este es mi primer FanFiction que tratara sobre Una Película de Huevos y un Pollo, lo que paso después de terminar la película y antes de que Toto se convirtiera en un joven gallo…**

Bueno supongo que ustedes recordaran el final de la película, que terminaba con una fiesta y fuegos artificiales. Unas pocas horas después de que la fiesta acabara; Toto, Mama Gallina, y los huevos de gallina estaban recogiendo el desastre y los retos de basura de la fiesta recién terminada, era algo noche, alrededor de las 2:00AM, Willy en eso escucho que las plantas cercas se movían:

**-Debe ser el viento…!-** Pensó un poco confiado y seguro pero luego de unos minutos vio de nuevo ese movimiento extraño entre las plantas de alrededor, Willy se quedó paralizado y mirando esas plantas con miedo, después de unos segundos de aquella extraña observación, noto una sombra con unos ojos brillantes color rojos. Lo que hizo que Willy saliera corriendo hasta donde estaba Toto quien aún estaba ayudando a limpiar el sitio:

-**¡TOTO, TOTO, TOTOOOO….!-** Grito Willy asustado mientras se acercaba a Toto corriendo, Toto se quedó extrañado por eso, Willy se le echo encima a Toto y ambos cayeron al suelo.

**-¿Qué sucede Willy, Porque tanto alboroto?-** Pregunto Toto con sueño debido a que era muy tarde para estar despiertos.

**-Algo extraño se esconde en esas plantas de por allá** (señalando el lugar) **Y lo malo es que ahorita no tengo los huevos que me ayudan…- **Exclamo Willy muy asustado.

**-Ya tranquilo hermano, la madrugada te está volviendo loco, vamos a dormir ya que somos los dos únicos despiertos- **Dijo Toto con los ojos entrecerrados y con ojeras por el sueño que tenía.

**-Está bien Toto, vámonos…-** Dijo Willy y ambos abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a las granjas.

Mientras caminaban hacia las granjas que quedaban a 5 minutos de donde estaban anteriormente, platicaban de su día que estuvo lleno de aventura.

**-Woo… Esta fue la aventura más grande que he tenido-** Dijo Willy emocionado.

**-Y eso que no estuviste todo el tiempo en la batalla-** Dijo Toto interrumpiendo a Willy con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

Hubo un gran silencio de parte de los dos, Willy con cara seria y Toto aun sonriendo.

**-¿Queee…?- **Pregunto Toto algo exaltado.

**-Ay mi amigo pollo… Siempre con un buen sentido del humor- **Dijo Willy entre burlas.

En eso se escuchó que algo los seguía, un ruido algo sospechoso que provenía a unos metros detrás de ellos dos, lo que hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta y preparados para pelear si era necesario. De repente sale Tocino brincando sorpresivamente hacia ambos cayendo al suelo los tres.

**-Tocinooo….- **Grito Toto algo molesto por su acción de asustarlos.

**-Shh…- **Dijo Willy **–Mira, Tocino trata de decirnos algo, ¿Qué pasa amigo, que te tiene tan alarmado?-**

Tocino hacia unas señas y gestos advirtiendo de que había peligro cerca, mientras tocino trataba de hacer señas, se escuchó un disparo un poco cerca.

**-¡Corraaaaan!- **Grito Toto demasiado asustado y los tres comenzaron a correr hacia las granjas que quedaba a uno metros cerca de donde estaban. Por fortuna llegaron sanos y salvos y cerraron la puerta del establo donde estaban todas las gallinas durmiendo pero ninguna despertó, los 3 se dirigieron sigilosamente al nido de paja donde duerme Toto, para irse a descansar de sus días llenos de pelea. Ya estaban tranquilos descansando pero Willy se acordó que Bibi y los demás huevos estaban afuera, lo que asusto a Willy y salió del establo para buscarlos y confirmar que estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Después de buscar por un buen rato vio que todos estaban dentro de una carpa durmiendo profundamente lo que tranquilizo a Willy y se dirigió de nuevo al establo y al llegar, se acostó con Toto y Tocino y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y Toto se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna gallina, por un momento se asustó pero luego pensó que todas habían salido a refrescarse un poco y a disfrutar esa mañana, Toto salió del establo y vio a todos sus huevos, a sus amigos, pero no vio a ninguna gallina pero no le tomo importancia y se acercó al pequeño lago donde estaban sus amigos huevos, mientras se acercaba, apareció Willy junto con Tocino y le dieron los Buenos Días.

**-¿Qué tal?- **Dijo Toto con una sonrisa en su pico

**-Ven a divertirme Toto, estamos pasándola muy bien-** Dijo Willy emocionado

**-Está bien Willy solo tengo que bañarme porque he hecho de todo, excepto bañarme- **Dijo Toto convencido.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Willy miraba a Toto con unos ojos y sonrisa sospechosos

**-¿Quee...?- **Dijo Toto algo extrañado

**-No, nada. Solo que mi amigo el pollo va a tocar por primera vez el agua y se dará su primer baño, y yo que pensaba que no lo haría porque no quería mojarse su hermosas plumitas- **Dijo Willy con voz sarcástica lo que hizo que Toto hiciera una expresión molesta.

**-Voy y vengo- **Dijo Toto mientras se iba acercando al agua, puso una de sus patas instantáneamente en el agua para comprobar si estaba segura.

**-Vamos Toto…- **Grito Willy a lo lejos quien ya estaba con los demás huevos viendo como Toto por primera vez se daba un baño refrescante.

**-Está bien… Allá voy…- **Exclamo Toto en un tono molesto, después metió sus dos patitas al agua y poco a poco sumergía su cuerpo, el agua le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, maso menos como a su pecho **–Esto se siente bien- **Afirmo Toto con una enorme sonrisa y se empezó a bañar en el lago.

Willy en ese momento recordó que los pájaros en donde se transportan también estaban sucios, lo que hizo que Willy le gritara a Toto:

**-¡TAMBIEN LIMPIAS EL PAJARO!-**

Toto se quedó confundido por lo que dijo pero no le dio importancia, así que continuó aseándose. Después de unos minutos salió del agua y llego Willy con una toalla y se la dio a Toto, Toto se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se cubrió con ella.

**-Hace frio ¿No crees? -** Pregunto Toto temblando con mucho frio.

**-No te preocupes, así pasa a veces. Pero lo bueno que a los huevos no les da frio-** Le explico Willy a Toto y ambos salieron de escena caminando.

Era ya de tarde con el sol antes de que oscureciera y Toto seguía sin ver a ninguna gallina, e inclusive ni a su madre lo que lo tenía muy preocupado a Toto, en eso recordó el extraño suceso de anoche y sus sospechas despertaron.

**-¡ESO!- **Exclamo Toto en voz baja, así que decidió salir a buscar fueras de la granja…

**Continuara… **


	2. El Gran Problema

Era ya de tarde con el sol antes de que oscureciera y Toto seguía sin ver a ninguna gallina, e inclusive ni a su madre lo que tenía muy preocupado a Toto, en eso recordó el extraño suceso de anoche y sus sospechas despertaron.

**-¡ESO!- **Exclamo Toto en voz baja, así que decidió salir a buscar fueras de la granja…

Alisto unas pequeñas cosas que tenía guardadas para utilizarlas cuando fuera necesario, iba a avisar a sus amigos, pero pensó que no lo dejarían salir por su propio bien, así que no le aviso a nadie. Mientras tanto, los huevos estaban afuera disfrutando de su día todavía:

**-Oye Willy, ¿No has notado que no están las gallinas desde que amaneció?- **Le dijo Bibi a Willy algo preocupada.

**-Mm... No- **Dijo Willy algo asustado.

**-Me preocupa, y más por Toto, también debe estar asustado. Vamos a avisarle para que nos acompañe a buscarlas…- **Dijo Bibi decidida, después llamo a sus hermanos Bubi y Bepe y a Tocino para ir al rescate. Los tres se dirigieron al establo donde estaba Toto, al entrar se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba y lo buscaron a los alrededores, pero no hubo resultado.

Mientras tanto Toto ya estaba a unos kilómetros lejos de la granja, solo y con una pequeña mochila que llevaba en su espalda con unos objetos y un poco de comida.

**-¡MAMAAAAA… ¿DONDEEE ESTAAAS?!- **Gritaba Toto a los cuatro vientos con la esperanza que alguna gallina respondiera. Ya había oscurecido y los huevos se prepararon y se fueron a buscar Toto, iban Willy, Bibi, Confi, Huevai II y Tocino.

**-Es la segunda vez que se nos pierde el pollito carnalito-** Exclamo Confi.

**-Es nuestro amigo y no lo dejaremos solo, iremos a buscarlo de nuevo y cuantas veces sea necesario, todo por la seguridad de Toto-** Dijo Willy en modo seguro e inspirador, y todos fueron en marcha.

**-Pero esperen…- **Interrumpió Bibi **– ¿Acaso olvidaron que es de noche y los huevos no deben salir a estas horas?-**

Hubo un silencio después de lo que dijo, así que decidieron salir buscar a partir de la siguiente mañana, cosa que no convenció a muchos ya que Toto puede estar peligro.

**A la mañana siguiente**…

Todos rápidamente se alistaron y salieron a buscar a Toto, era un bello día así que no había mucho problema. Mientras tanto…

**-Veo un camión a lo lejos…- **Pensó Toto algo cegado por el sol y se acercó al camión. Y cuando llego: **-Hola, Buenos Días… De casualidad, ¿No ha visto a unas gallinas por aquí cercas?- **Pregunto Toto con la esperanza de que la persona encargada del camión le respondiera.

El tipo agarro fuertemente a Toto del cuello y lo inspecciono:

**-Un poco flaco pero quizás pueda servir de algo- **Dijo el tipo y metió a Toto a una jaula y después metió la jaula a su camión y arranco a gran velocidad…

**-OIGA… SAQUEME DE AQUÍ-** Gritaba Toto desesperado y después se dio cuenta de que había más pollos encerrados en otras jaulas lo que puso a Toto un poco nervioso. **– ¡Debo salir de aquí… No puedo ser capturado otra vez!- **Dijo Toto mientras trataba de abrir o romper la jaula.

**-Es imposible chavo… Nadie ha podido hacerlo, ¿Verdad compadres?- **Dijo uno de los pollos que estaban cerca **–Siii-** Respondieron los demás pollos.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿A dónde me llevan?-** Pregunto Toto muy asustado.

**-Yo soy Paco- -Y yo soy Alan- **Dijeron un par de pollos encerrados en una misma jaula que estaba del otro lado del camión **–Y te llevan a una rosticería cerca de la ciudad- **Respondió uno de ellos.

**-¿Rosticería****?... ¿Qué demonios es eso?-** Pregunto Toto aún más asustado.Uno de los pollos le mostro un pequeño cartel donde decía que rostizaban a los mejores pollos y que eran asesinados para el apetito de los humanos.

**-¡NOOOO….!- **Grito Toto desesperado por lo que acababa de escuchar **-¿Hay alguna forma de escapar?-** Pregunto con un poco de esperanzas.

**-Únicamente podríamos salir de aquí si tuviéramos huevos- **Dijo un pollo

**-¿Huevos?- **Pregunto Toto confundido.

**-Así es… Pero solo hay pollos aquí- **Respondió.

Toto solo dio un pequeño suspiro en expresión de tristeza, el camión freno lo que hizo que Toto se diera marometas bruscas y golpeándose la cabeza. El hombre que conducía abrió el camión y saco las jaulas con los pollos en su interior y fueron trasladados a una pequeña cocina estilo restaurant y sacaron los pollos, a los que iban a cocinar, y los metieron en una caja donde no podían escapar fácilmente.

**-¿Este es el lugar?- **Pregunto Toto aterrado.

**-Estas en lo cierto amigo, aquí vamos a ser decapitados y rostizados por esa gente- **Dijo Paco, uno de los pollos antes mencionado, quien era amigable e inteligente igual que su compañero Alan.

**-Pero que yo sepa primero nos asesinan y luego nos traen acá a la cocina-** Afirmo Toto convencido.

**-Pero en este lugar la gente es más cruel y aquí mismo nos matan y nos cocinan sin piedad- **Dijo Alan, el compañero de Paco **–Pero no se preocupen… ¡Yo Sacare A Todos Los Pollos!-** Afirmo.

Mientras tanto con los huevos de gallina…

**-Uff que solejito chico, creo que otra ve' me voy a derretí'- **Dijo Huevai II muy cansado.

**-Miren, rastros de algún tipo de llanta. De seguro Toto debió subir ahí-** Dijo Willy.

**-¿Y porque estas tan seguro carnalito?- **Pregunto Confi.

**-Es el único y ultimo rastro de Toto… Lo que significa que probablemente… - **Dijo Bibi.

**-LO SECUESTRARON- **Interrumpió Willy muy asustado.

**-Miren ahí…- **Señalo Bibi lo que parecía ser unos huesos y costillas pequeñas. Todos fueron ahí y vieron

**-NOO… TOTO, ¿PORQUEEEE?- **Grito Willy con el corazón roto, todos pensaron que esos huesos eran de Toto y que fue devorado por algún depredador.

**-Noo, no puede ser- **Se dijeron todos entre si **–Aceptemos la realidad… Vámonos Willy- **Dijo Bibi con la voz quebrada, todos se dirigían otra vez lentamente a las granjas con tristeza sumamente profunda por lo que vieron hace rato, sus días ya no serían iguales sin Toto, sobre todo para Willy y Tocino quienes eran los más cercanos a él. Se hizo de noche, en eso…

**-¿No creen que deberíamos tener un plan?- **Pregunto Toto algo molesto.

**-No te preocupes… Tenemos un excelente plan para escapar de aquí antes de que seamos tragados por esos humanos- **Dijo Alan, quien tenía unos planes de escape que realizarían la mañana siguiente. Todos se fueron a dormir…

**-Espero salir de aquí sano y salvo- **Pensó Toto triste y con los ojos llorosos, luego se recostó e intento dormir, pero no podía porque no dejaba de pensar que pronto dejaría de ser un hermoso pollito y que se convertiría en un exquisito pollo rostizado. Pronto amaneció, Toto no pudo pegar el ojo por toda la noche, lo que hizo que no pensara claro.

**-Listo… Haremos el plan- **Aviso Paco a todos para realizar su escape, en eso uno de los pollos de la caja fue agarrado por una mano y se lo llevaron a rostizar. Todos, incluyendo Toto, vieron como fue cruelmente torturado.

**-Vieja, tráeme otro pollo…- **Dijo un señor que era el que rostizaba los pollos.

**-Un pollo saliendo…- **Dijo la mujer, fue a la caja a agarrar uno y le echó el ojo al primer pollo que vio que fue a Toto, la mano se acercaba a Toto y él estaba espantado hasta las plumas:

**-NOOO… AHÍ HAY POLLOS MAS GORDITOS, MIRAME YO ESTOY MUY FLACO. AHHH…- **Grito Toto mientras se lo daba al señor que rostizaba, estaba a punto de convertir a Toto en pollo rostizado.

**Continuara… **


	3. Escapando del Peligro

**-Un pollo saliendo…- **Dijo la mujer, fue a la caja a agarrar uno y le echó el ojo al primer pollo que vio que fue a Toto, la mano se acercaba a Toto y él estaba espantado hasta las plumas:

**-NOOO… AHÍ HAY POLLOS MAS GORDITOS, MIRAME YO ESTOY MUY FLACO. AHHH…- **Grito Toto mientras se lo daba al señor que rostizaba, estaba a punto de convertir a Toto en pollo rostizado.

**-Bien chicos… Es hora-** Dijo Paco

**-Aquí voy…- **Dijo Alan quien fue impulsado por Paco con sus alas, lo que hizo que Alan saliera de la caja, rápidamente fuera, agarro un cuchillo y con fuerzas se lo lanzo al hombre que iba a rostizar a Toto, el cuchillo encajo en la pared a unos centímetros de la cara del hombre quien estaba de espaldas. El hombre volteo y puso a Toto en una caja transparente:

**-Yo me encargo de este pollo…- **( Música de duelo del viejo oeste ) Dijo el hombre…

**-Adelante…- **Dijo Alan quienes estaban frente a frente, a unos metros de distancia, Toto estaba viendo desde la caja, aterrado lo que iba a ocurrir y empezó a aventar la caja para que se cayera y salir libre.

Alan y el hombre corrieron del uno al otro, Alan le aplico una estrategia que hizo que pasara por debajo de sus piernas y el hombre cayera al piso y Alan ganara el combate, su mujer ayudante de la cocina se desmayó de la impresión, Alan rápidamente fue a la caja donde estaba Toto y lo libero.

**-Muchas Gracias Amigo- **Dijo Toto feliz extendiéndole el ala.

**-No hay de que hermano-** Respondió Alan, de pronto el hombre saco un arma de fuego y disparo a donde estaban ambos, los dos se asustaron y huyeron… Toto se quedó en un lugar escondido por el miedo pero Alan siguió corriendo esquivando sorprendentemente las balas que disparaba el hombre, llego hasta la caja donde estaban los demás pollos y los libero…

**-CORRAAAN… SOMOS LIBRES…- **Grito Alan **–Paco, ve por nuestro compañero, los demás huirán, yo me encargare de este…- **Dijo Alan mientras le hizo una mirada al hombre quien dejo de disparar. Paco fue sigilosamente por Toto y al llegar con él, lo tomo del ala y lo dirigió hasta donde estaba Alan… Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que el hombre quedo atado de manos y pies con una soga y con la boca vendada:

**-Trabajo Resuelto- **Exclamo Alan con victoria y encima del hombre, se bajó y los tres escaparon del lugar

**-Wow… Eso fue increíble, ¿Cómo aprendieron a pelear así?- **Pregunto Toto muy emocionado por lo que vio.

**-Nos entrenamos nosotros dos solos, sin la ayuda de nadie… Así aprendimos-** Respondió Paco algo cansado.

**-Oh. Entiendo… Oigan, de casualidad ¿No han visto a unas gallinas por aquí?- **Pregunto Toto algo preocupado.

**-No, nosotros también estamos buscándolas, no las vemos desde hace unas semanas-** Respondió Alan algo triste, agarro unas pequeñas ramitas y construyo en techo como refugio **–Está haciendo mucho calor, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana- **Exclamo Alan.

**-Bien, será de mucha ayuda-** Respondió Toto feliz **–Pero… Yo tengo que buscar a las gallinas y a mi mama- **Dijo un poco triste.

**-Quédate con nosotros… Mañana empezaremos nuestra búsqueda, además ¿No creo que sepas como llegar a tu casa o sí?-** Dijo Paco **–Hey Alan, ¿Qué tal si lo entrenamos para que sea como nosotros? **Le pregunto Paco a Alan.

**-¿Qué?- **Respondió Alan sorprendido.

**-¿Entrenarme? ¡Para que sepa pelear igual que ustedes! Acepto-** Dijo Toto con mucha emoción, al fin sabría pelear mejor y defenderse.

Alan, quien era el más hábil de los dos (Alan y Paco), era más serio y respondió **–Esta bien… Mañana empezaremos a primera hora-** (Apuntando Alan con una rama a Toto simulando que era un bastón). Luego de eso se fue a la sombra del techo que hizo y se puso a descansar…

Mientras tanto con los huevos:

**-No lo puedo creer… - **Dijo Willy llorando quien estaba con Bibi y con Tocino.

**-Ya tranquilo Willy, al menos ya está en un mejor lugar…-** Dijo Bibi.

**-Claro, en el estómago de un depredador SALVAJE-** Exclamo Willy llorando aún más fuerte.

**-No me refería a eso… Ya está descansando en paz Willy-** Respondió Bibi tratando de consolarlo.

**-Tenía una vida por delante como pollo-** Dijo Willy.

**-Sí, tienes razón… Al menos aquí estamos sus huevos-** Dijo Bibi mientras veían el atardecer.

En eso, Tocino comenzó a llorar junto con Willy y Bibi pero sin hacer ningún ruido, llego la noche y todos fueron a dormir, excepto Willy y Tocino quienes estaban afuera desconsolados y muy tristes, veían la luna que estaba lo más brillante posible.

**-Que hermosa Luna, ¿No lo crees Tocino?- **Pregunto Willy un poco más calmado, Tocino solo respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo afirmando, después de un rato de tranquilidad ambos se fueron a tratar de descansar.

Mientras tanto con los pollos…

**-Tss… Oye, Paco despierta… ¿Me oyes?- **Dijo Toto susurrando, pues Paco y Alan ya estaban dormidos pero Toto quería conversar con Paco.

**-¿Qué sucede Toto?- **Pregunto Paco soñoliento y bostezando.

**-Bueno pues… Es que mañana empieza mi entrenamiento con ustedes y la verdad no sé qué es lo que necesito para hacerlo ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal? Aparte de que mañana también iremos a buscar a las gallinas terminando mi entrenamiento pero…-**

**-Tss…-** Interrumpió Paco a Toto quien lo veía muy nervioso **–Tu solo necesitaras poner un poco de tu parte que es lo más sencillo, será fácil, solo que mi pollo es algo duro-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **Pregunto Toto confundido

**-A que mi compañero Alan es algo estricto y un poco serio, pero puedo decir que es mejor que yo, es un gran líder- **Dijo Paco tratando de convencer a Toto

**-Bueno es que, nunca he recibido ningún entrenamiento- **Dijo Toto.

**-Pues mañana a primera hora recibirás el primero, Ahora vaya a dormir soldado-** Dijo Paco.

**-A la orden Capitán Pancho- **Dijo Toto emocionado.

**-Para ti soy Paco y ya…- **Respondió Paco un poco serio y posteriormente se fue a dormir…

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero los tres pollos aun no despertaban, aún era demasiado temprano para despertar y entrenar, faltaba una hora aproximadamente…

**-Oye Tlacua, que tal** **si en vez de echarnos unos huevos, nos echamos unos pollos tu…- **Dijo Cuache quien estaba junto a su compañero ambos viendo a los tres pollitos que estaban a punto de desayunarse…

**-Vamos Cuache, actuemos antes de que despierten… Tú agarras los pollos y yo los cocino- **Respondió Tlacua, y ambos fueron a tratar de capturarlos… **-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU?- **Pregunto Tlacua.

**-Tú me dijiste que agarrara los…-** Respondió Cuache.

**-Mira, primero agarrabas los huevos y ahora agarras el pollo… ¡PERO LOS QUE NOS VAMOS A COMER!- **Dijo Tlacua molesto y gritándole.

**-Ta bueno pues…-** Respondió Cuache.

Ambos se acercaron a los tres pollos y estaban a punto de agarrarlos para comérselos…

**Continuara… **


	4. Pollos de Acción

Ambos se acercaron a los tres pollos y estaban a punto de agarrarlos para comérselos…

**-¡ATACA!- **Grito Paco. En eso Alan despertó rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un enorme salto y empezó a golpear a ambos tlacuaches lo que hizo que Toto despertara y viera lo que estaba pasando, se acercó un poco:

**-OIGAN RATAS…-** Grito Toto con la esperanza de que respondieran, de pronto la pelea se detuvo…

**-Somos tlacuaches- **Dijo Cuache, y continuaron peleando los dos contra Alan quien iba ganando.

**-Oigan… Ustedes deben saber dónde están mis amigos, mis huevos y las granjas-** Dijo Toto emocionado con una gran sonrisa, la pelea se detuvo de nuevo…

**-Pues, tus amigos deben estar ahí entre tus patas, tus huevos deben estar ahí también a un lado entre tus patitas, y las granjas esas sí que no sé dónde están tu- **Dijo Cuache…

**-Si serás baboso tu- **Dijo Tlacua

**-NOO- **Grito Toto molesto **–Yo digo mis amigos huevos de gallina y las granjas el pollon-**

**-Yo si se dónde quedan esas tales granjas tu- **Respondió Tlacua

**-¿En serio?- **Dijo Toto muy emocionado.

**-Así es pollito pero ¿Dices que hay muchos huevitos ahí, cierto tú?- **Pregunto Tlacua un poco sospechoso.

**-Efectivamente- **Respondió Toto algo asustado por lo que pregunto.

**-¡Pues vamos tú! Al fin podremos desayunar muchos huevos- **Le grito Tlacua a Cuache y se fueron corriendo hacia las granjas

**-Oh no pero qué demonios hice- **Se preguntó Toto muy preocupado y desesperado.

**-No te preocupes… Las granjas que tú dices quedan a tres días de aquí- **Dijo Alan mientras sacaba algunos objetos de entrenamiento.

**-Así es, además esos tlacuaches no son muy inteligentes. Calculo que llegaran a las granjas en una semana, nosotros en ese tiempo ya habremos encontrado a las gallinas y regresar a las granjas-** Afirmo Paco.

**-O sea ¿Qué ustedes saben dónde quedan las granjas "El Pollon"?- **Pregunto Toto

**-Exactamente Soldado- **Respondió Alan que se estaba acercando a Toto con los objetos.

**-¿Y porque no me lo habían dicho?-** Pregunto Toto molesto y haciendo una cara de enojo.

**-Por tu seguridad- **Dijo Alan lo que hizo tranquilizar a Toto y le puso los objetos en su ala **–Empecemos- **Exclamo iniciando el entrenamiento de Toto.

**-Empieza por dar tres vueltas a la manzana… Y corriendo soldado, Pero YA- **Ordeno Alan a Toto y posteriormente, Toto junto con el calor sofocante que hacia empezó a correr dando vueltas a la manzana, y a la primera vuelta ya estaba cansado, vio una pequeña botella con agua, la agarro, la abrió y se le echo en la cara para refrescarse y continuo con las otras dos vueltas restantes.

**-Al fin… **(Suspiros)** Lo hice, lo logre- **Dijo Toto casi sin respiración y un poco sudado.

**-Tenga soldado- **Dijo Paco quien le dio a Toto una toalla para que se secara **–Apenas es el comienzo-** Advirtió Paco y eso puso un poco nervioso a Toto.

**-Hazme 50 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas y 50 abdominales-** Ordeno Alan…

**-¿Lagartijas? ¿Sentadillas? ¿Abdominales? ¿Qué es eso y como lo hago?- **Pregunto Toto muy confundido, pues él nunca había hecho ese tipo de actividades. Alan agarro a Toto, lo recostó y lo puso inclinado con el pico abajo, extendió sus alas recargándolas al suelo…

**-Eso… Son lagartijas, tienes que levantar tu cuerpo únicamente con tus alas y después bajas de nuevo al suelo…- **Le explico Alan a Toto.

Con mucho esfuerzo y cansancio empezó a hacer el ejercicio, batallaba mucho con tan solo hacer una **–Ya falta poco- **Pensaba Toto cansado, tardo casi 30 minutos para realizar las 50 lagartijas.

**-Lo logre… ¡Wujuuuu!- **Grito Toto con felicidad tirado en el piso.

**-Aun te faltan las 50 sentadillas y las 50 abdominales… Continúa con las sentadillas- **Ordeno Alan a Toto **-** **S****e inicia siempre en posición erguida… El movimiento se realiza flexionando rodillas y cadera para hacer bajar el cuerpo hacia el suelo sin perder la verticalidad, volviendo luego a la posición erguida… Empiece soldado-** Exclamo Alan.

Toto comenzó a hacer las sentadillas pero esta vez fue un poco más fácil realizarlas **–Esto se siente bien- **Dijo Toto sonriendo y logrando hacer las 50 sentadillas en 5 minutos.

**-Bien echo soldado… Ahora faltan las 50 abdominales- **Exclamo Alan, en eso, se escuchó un fuerte rugido lo que asusto a los tres pollos.

**-Disculpen es solo mi estómago… Aún no he comido- **Dijo Toto un poco apenado por eso.

**-Cuando termines esto, comerás- **Afirmo Alan.

**-Hecho- **Respondió Toto entusiasmado, entonces Alan le explico a Toto:

**-Escucha… Acuéstate pico arriba, después vas a poner tus alas detrás de la cabeza y te empiezas a estirar, luego…-**

**-Oye oye oye…- **Interrumpió Toto a Alan** -Estas cosas son solo para adultos, yo no voy a mastur…-**

**-¡No, no y NO! Digo tu otra cabeza, donde tienes ese cerebro de ****maní- **Dijo Alan muy molesto por lo que malpensó Toto y después le dijo:

**-Después de que pones tu alas detrás de tu cabezota**, **doblas tu abdomen y terminaras en forma de L, solo tus patitas escuálidas quedaran en reposo, el resto de cuerpo quedara levantado, y cuando estés así recuestas tu cuerpo de nuevo y volverás a estar en la misma posición de como iniciaste… AHORA SOLDADO-** Ordeno Alan.

Esto fue un poco más difícil para Toto que hacer las sentadillas, pero le fue más fácil que hacer las lagartijas… Tenía que hacer 50 abdominales y termino su actividad en 10 minutos. **–Acabe- **Dijo Toto exhausto.

**-Ten…- **Dijo Paco que le daba una pequeña caja.

**-¿Qué es esto?- **Pregunto Toto un poco confundido.

**-Tu desayuno- **Respondió Paco con una sonrisa en su pico. Toto abrió la caja y se dio cuenta de que eran gusanos vivos, los gusanos al ver a Toto empezaron a gritar del susto.

**-Ay no, otra vez estos gritones. Bien pero ahora si me los comeré…- **Dijo Toto quien agarro a los gusanos y se los trago sin pensarlo dos veces, Toto se puso verde y se fue a un pasto a vomitar.

**-Creo que no me cayeron nada bien esos gusanos- **Dijo Toto entre mareos.

**-No importa… Al menos hiciste bien tu entrenamiento de hoy. Mañana continuaremos con más actividades para que mejores tu condición física, solo mírate, estas muy flacucho- **Exclamo Alan observándolo y golpeándolo con una rama **–Bien, ahora si iremos a buscar a las gallinas, En marcha-** Y los tres pollos emprendieron su búsqueda que no será tan fácil como ellos creían.

Toto de su pequeña mochila que traía consigo, saco un bote de agua y empezó a tomar lo suficiente para matar la sed.

**-¿Creen que estén cercas?- **Pregunto Toto.

**-No deben estar muy lejos de aquí-** Afirmo Paco, en eso Alan se detuvo lo que hizo que Toto y Paco también se detuvieran.

**-Esto va a hacer un poco más difícil de lo que creíamos compañeros…- **Dijo Alan suspirando un poco preocupado **–Toto, dame agua por favor-** Ordeno Alan.

**-¿Agua? Pero me la acabe hace rato-** Dijo Toto.

**-Todavía que te vamos a ayudar y te vamos a entrenar y ni si quiera nos dejas un poquito de agua…- **Exclamo Alan un poco molesto.

Toto se entristeció por lo que dijo su compañero pollo, pero aun así siguieron su búsqueda, pero lo que le preocupaba era que quizás los Tlacuaches podrían comerse a sus amigos… Se centró tanto en sus pensamientos del pasado, cuando buscaba las granjas junto con Willy y Tocino, cuando fue capturado por el Huevo Brujo y también, tuvo recuerdos de cuando era un huevo. Pensó tanto en eso que al despertar de sus pensamientos se percató de que no había nadie a su lado, asustado comenzó a gritar:

**-PACOOO… ALAAAAN- **Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se asustó más y siguió caminando hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo **-¿Pero qué...- **Dejo de hablar cuando vio el objeto con el cual tropezó, era el casco y la cadena que tenía el Huevo Brujo, la reconoció perfectamente, se impresiono tanto que la agarro y la metió a su mochila pero lo asustó porque quizás de nuevo quería el Huevo Brujo atraparlo como hace unos días y hacerle algo malo…

**Continuara…**


End file.
